A known actuation device that deploys and retracts a vehicle spoiler is disclosed in DE102011081899A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). The actuation device includes a motor, and an output from the motor is connected to, or inputted to a connecting element (four-bar linkage mechanism) that is disposed at each of a right hand portion and a left hand portion of a vehicle via a spindle mechanism. The spoiler is fastened to the four-bar linkage mechanism and is movable between a deployed position and a retracted position.
According to the construction of Patent reference 1, the connecting elements disposed at the right-hand and the left-hand of the vehicle maintains the position of the spoiler. Thus, the connecting element of Patent reference 1 requires a complex structure. Because of the complex structure, according to Patent reference 1, manufacturing costs increase and it is difficult to remove external objects, for example, dirt or sand, or the like that enters into the connecting element. Further, the entered external objects may degrade the sliding performance of the connecting element.
A need thus exists for a spoiler device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.